A conventional refrigerator typically includes one or more cold storage compartments, including both a freezer portion or compartment and a fresh food or refrigerator portion or compartment. The compartments may be arranged side-by-side or top-to-bottom, and be separated by an insulated shelf, or mullion wall. The refrigerator may also include one or more shelves and drawers for separating the compartments and providing area and surfaces for storing food. In addition, a conventional refrigerator typically includes one or more doors for accessing the storage compartments and for sealing the compartments to prevent cold air leakage.